The present invention relates generally to a method for the manufacture of large integral bodies and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing railway coach bodies.
There is shown in the British patent specification GB 1 490 575 a coach body, which is manufactured by a winding method and which comprises an inner winding layer, a stiffening framework, insulation positioned between an inner winding layer and an outer winding layer. Recesses for the reception of ventilation, heating, electrical, illumination and sanitary devices are provided between the inner and the outer winding layer. The inner winding layer, the stiffening framework, the insulation and the outer winding layer form a self-supporting coach body.
A disadvantage of the known coach bodies is that the inner winding layer which serves as an internal structure is non-detachably connected with the stiffening framework. A further disadvantage of the known coach bodies is that the stiffening framework must be solidly attached free of play to the resin impregnated fiber compound materials of the inner winding layer, which is manageable only with a lengthy and expensive assembly.